Could my life suck any harder
by lfbrox
Summary: Re-posting for M/L shippers.
1. Default Chapter

Could my life suck any harder?!

__

AN: I wrote this like years ago. As a matter of fact this was my first fanfic. Seeing that there are just Max and Alec stories I figured that I re-post this. It's not the best story but it's M/L. So if you haven't read it yet go and do so. Have fun. And please R+R.. 

**__**

Could my life suck any harder? Normal let's me work my ass off, doing double shifts, it's Logan's Birthday tomorrow and my last heat is 4 month ago and already is about to break out. Max thought as she drove to do her 20th ride of the day. She's absolutely tense and all she wants is go take a bath and then go with her gang and Logan to the Crash to party into his birthday. And tomorrow to go over to Logan and have a nice birthday-dinner and enjoy one another's company – now that the virus bitch was gone. And now this. Lousy day at work and heat around the corner. 

"What ya thinking bout, boo?" OC asked after pulling up on her bike next to Max, ripping her out of her thoughts. 

"I can't possibly go to crash tonight and it is impossible to even think about going over to Logan tomorrow" she shouts over to OC. 

"What's the stress all about girl? I mean ya told Logan about the heat thing and that bitch of a virus is gone. Watcha waitn for? Get all freaky with your man, it is bout time you two banged the gong." 

"It hasn't been the right time yet, with all that Manticore fuck and Asha and the S1W. I mean it's not that I.....,I mean that we don't want to move on to the next level, but I don't want it to happen while I'm in heat. I want to enjoy it and finally be with Logan. I don't just want to scratch an itch. Ya know what I mean? I want to make love to him, not just have my brain fucked out", Max replied already feeling a little wave of her upcoming heat while thinking about getting it on with Logan. 

"Well then cancel the dinner on Logan's birthday or at least take me and Joshua along to keep you from jumping Logan. But you can't bail on him tonight. He'd be really disappointed. Besides your heat hasn't even really started, I mean you still look normal and haven't tried to jump any of those guys we've passed. So we should deliver those last packages and head home. If you want to take a bath and dress up sexy n' all then we have to hurry" Cindy said and turned right away not wanting any discussions about Max' going or not going to the Crash tonight. 

It already started to get dark as Max was riding her way home from her last run. 

**__**

Maybe Cindy is right. I can't bail on Logan again. I have to go to Crash tonight. And then I will talk to him explaining him why we should better not have dinner and I hope he is as understanding as usual. God I really hope he understands. Max thought while moving her bike upstairs to get ready for a nice hot bath. 

Penthouse

Logan was already finished for Crash. He showered, shaved and spiked up his hair again. He put on a black T-shirt, a little thighter than the one's he usually wore and some blue jeans, that hid his exo but were still tight enough to show of his nice ass. He hummed and smiled and strolled into the kitchen to check on the stuff he bought for his dinner with Max tomorrow. He really looked forward to the next two nights with Max. Not fighting the evil but enjoying their time together. He decided to check his e-mails again as there was a little time left. 

While waiting for the computer to load up he was hoping that nothing serious happened to interrupt their celebration. He looked around the room and suddenly his eyes widened. He got up from his chair and walked over to the calendar looking at the red mark he made for Max and his anniversary and the red mark Max painted there to mark his birthday. **_4 month already. 4 month. She told me on our anniversary about that heat thing. That's 4 month already? Oh my god. Max must be in heat or close to it today. Max in heat. Wow. _**Logan thought and couldn't help but smile a little. But then he thought about it and figured that Max won't show up tonight and tomorrow due to that heat. He was a little disappointed and decided to call Max and ask her if she will be coming tonight to Crash. 

Why would he want to go to Crash if Max wasn't there. So he moved over to the phone and dialed Max number still trying to find the right words and not let her know that he already knew she was in heat. "What's up" Cindy shouted into the phone obviously busy getting ready for tonight. "Hey, it's Logan. Is Max in?" he asked carefully hoping she was in and not out on the streets in her condition. 

"Logan? What's up" Max purred into the phone. Logan felt relieved that she was there but could already hear that her voice sounded somewhat different. "Logan? Hello? You there?", Max asked. 

"Ah, eh, ya, sorry. I wanted to ask you, ahm, I was wondering if you, eh, ahm, want me to pick you two up at home to drive to Crash together?" Logan asked calling himself an idiot for not figuring out what to say before he called her. Max obviously didn't notice his stammering, "Yeah, that would be cool that way we can drink as much as we want. So be here in 20 minutes, k? We come down then. Later." Logan put down the phone, shut his computer off and grabbed his keys and went out the door to the elevator. Happy but also a little nervous.

Max apartment

"Ok, Cindy, you're ready Logan is going to be here any minute?" Max shouted into the bathroom. 

"Well, well, well girl. You look like you can't wait to see your man. So you changed your mind on that banging the gong thing?" Cindy said and couldn't hide her amusement about Max bouncing nervously through the apartment. 

"No, I didn't change my mind. I will celebrate tonight and tomorrow, when the heat cycle strikes on full power, I will stay at home. I just want to enjoy this evening and get home save and alone. Now get your ass moving sista and let's go party", Max replied. Cindy followed smiling. They both bounced in the car outside where Logan was waiting. They drove to Crash just talking about their day and what a great Party it is going to be. Logan avoided to talk about the dinner tomorrow night and Max prayed that he wouldn't mention it. They entered Crash and the place was already about packed. Sketchy and the rest of the gang were already waiting near the pool table. 

"Wow, what's that. This place is packed, I can't re.....", was all Max could say before the live band started to play some heavy rock sounds and over sounded Max voice. They ordered beer at the bar and walked over to the rest of the gang not being able to talk as it was simply too loud. They yelled hellos to the others and sat down on the chairs the others held free for them. Then the band started playing some old, pre-pulse rock tunes causing Logan to smile and whip rhythmically. He leaned over to Max ear, and laid a hand around her neck to pull her closer to scream something in her ear. That move really surprised Max and sent some shivers down her spine. 

She turned around and instead of her ear that Logan aimed for, Max lips were now facing him. They stared each other in the eyes for a little while before noticing the hauling people and the applause after the band announced to be back after a short break. Max pulled back grabbing her beer and taking in a deep gulp. Logan then leaned over and said: "I just intended to yell at you but that's much better. The band is really cool. But a little loud." "Yeah, really cool, even though I don't know any of the songs they play. Probably before my time" Max replied still feeling a little shaky from the earlier closeness of Logan. Logan wondered how Max was feeling but he figured that her heat hasn't reached the peek yet but was definitely there already as she looked a little heated in the face and bulking down cold beer as if she hasn't been drinking for days. 

"So, Max, you look thirsty. Wanne go to the bar and grab some more beer?" Logan suggested and was greeted by a smile from Max who jumped out of her seat immediately. She figured that would be much saver than sitting there with him being so close to her. But she figured wrong. The second they reached the few steps that lead to the bar the crowd was pushing from the back and left and right leaving Max and Logan closely pressed together. They had to hold onto each other to keep themselves from falling. Max breathed in sharply at the contact and Logan just clearly enjoyed that unexpected arrangement. **_Wow, this might turn out to be interesting. _**Logan thought while trying to push himself and Max closer to the bar. **_Oh my god. He right behind me. I can feel his body heat. God if I would be circling my hips I'm sure I could feel way more than that. No Max, god don't even think about that. You want him, but not now – not in your condition girl. But he feels sooo good. God I'm burning. I hope he doesn't notice. _**Max was thinking but Logan noticed. He could see her cheeks all red and hot and he could see the sweat starting to form on her face. He heard her breath in and out deeply. And with the beer he drank that made him feel a little dizzy and Max body pressed against his he didn't know how much longer he could control himself. 

End of part 1


	2. Could my life suck any harder part 2

****

Could my life suck any harder part 2

By lfbrox

Rating: NC-17

As innocent as possible he leaned down to Max ear and said: "Hey Max, it's really hot in here. You look like you could use some fresh air. Why don't we grab a beer and head outside to catch some air?". Max was finally at the bar and ordered 2 beers desperately trying to find a way to avoid being with Logan alone outside but not hurting his feelings by telling him that. But as the crowd pushed again from the back to get some drinks before the band started to play again, pushing Logan hard against her backside, Max couldn't think clearly anymore. 

And to feel that Logan was evidently as eager and hot to go outside didn't help either, so she grabbed the two beers and made her way to the back door. Pushing it open and feeling instantly the cold fresh air against her face almost made her believe that she could resist the urge to jump Logan right here and now. But as he stepped behind her to grab his beer from her hand he slightly pushed against her and Max lost all faith in her strength to resist him. 

She turned around and walked a few steps backwards to get out of his reach. **_I need to tell him now that I'm in heat. Otherwise there is no way of getting out of this. I really need to tell him. Then he will be a gentleman as usual and not take advantage of her in that condition. _**"Logan", Max started hesitantly, "before I do something that we both may regret I need to tell you something. You know the thing is, well, remember when I told you about that heat thing. Well, I don't know if you know exactly when that was, but...". 

"I know Max", Logan interrupted her. "It's 4 month ago and that means that you must be in heat right now. Am I right?". "Yes, I am. And that means, that we should be going back inside. It's really not safe for the both of us alone out here", Max almost ordered. But Logan had different plans. He walked over to Max grabbed her beer and put it on the trash can next to them. He closed both hands around Max face and leaned so close that his lips almost touched hers. 

"Max", he whispered hoarsely, "I know that you hate those heat cycles, not only because it reminds you of Manticore but also because of the things the heat makes you do. But I will not let that happen again. I want to help you. Max, please let me help you this time" Logan softly pleaded. "Logan, that's not the way I want this to happen between the two of us. I don't want it to be the heat that gets us there. I want it to be us. I want it to be romantic and to be something to always remember. I want it to be special. I want it to be perfect" Max replied honestly trying not to think about what could be if she just gave in to her longing. 

"Max, I know you wanted it to be perfect the first time, but it still can be perfect after the heat thing is over. I just want to make you feel better now. Please let me. And to be honest it would make me feel a hell of a lot better too" Logan stated trying to lighten up this situation by assuring her that he wanted her as bad right now as she wanted him. "That's not an easy job Logan. You sure you could handle that?", Max asked teasingly but still not sure if she wanted this to happen now. "I want you Max. And yes, I'm pretty sure I can handle it" Logan said a little impatient. He didn't want to stand out here with the most beautiful women on the planet in his arms and be discussing. He wanted her so he decided to not let her answer. Not to give her the chance to think about it. He wanted her to feel better and he knew he could make her feel better. So he lowered his head and kissed her. 

End of part 2

__

AN: Sorry guys it's a little short. But I'll finish the story in the next chapter.


	3. Could my life suck any harder part 3

****

Could my life suck any harder part 3

By lfbrox

Rating: NC-17

It was a soft, gentle kiss at first, but then Max decided to give up all her struggles. She swung her arms around him bringing him closer to her and opened her mouth to let him in. Logan moaned at her body pressing against him and her tongue exploring his mouth. He moved his hands from her face down her back until he reached the little space of naked skin between her waistband of her jeans and the tight and short tank top. He moved his hands up her back underneath her tank top, noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra. 

At that she deepened the kiss pressing as close to him as possible to feel him hard against her belly. They both breathed hard, hands roaming all over the others body trying to reach as much naked skin as possible. With her pressing so hard against him Logan had to struggle to keep balance so he moved with Max, still kissing and touching, against the nearest wall. Instinctively Max wrapped her legs around Logan's waist bringing his hard one directly in the position between her legs. Both groaned at that making their desire even more urgent. 

He lifted her tank top just over her breasts. He didn't want to make her naked in a back street just outside of the door of a packed bar. But he wanted to taste her. He leaned down and took one of her already aroused nipples in his mouth. A passionate scream escaped Max throat and Logan was lost feeling Max skin and tasting her. After completing his torture on Max right breast, licking, biting and sucking he turned to her left one proceeding the same painfully arousing routine he did to the now abandoned one. Max breathed hard and couldn't wait to finally feel Logan inside of her. She circled her hips against his rock hard arousal causing him to come up for air, for his breathing has become equally hard as Max'. 

He captured her mouth again pressing hard against her. She moaned and started rubbing harder against him. They both were so turned on and aroused that they both feared not to last any longer and just come from rubbing against each other. Deciding that foreplay was over Logan took a step back and let Max back on the floor. He looked into her eyes wanting one last reassurance that they're doing the right thing before he'd move on. Max breathed heavily and her eyes were dark with desire. That's all he needed. He grabbed the waistband of her Jeans, opened the buttons and slid them down. Meanwhile she was just as eager working on his pants having quite some struggle to get his Jeans down over his throbbing arousal. 

She slid down his boxers and was again pressed hard against the wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist again she could finally feel his aroused dick at the center of her core. He slid his hand from massaging her ass to her clit teasing her and feeling that she was oh so ready for him. Max grabbed his hand and removed it from there almost shouting at Logan in between heavy grasps "Logan.... I really need no further stimulation". He gently bit her neck and kissed his way to her swollen lips. He kissed her gently looking in her eyes. 

He could see her urgency and a wicked grin flashed over his face. "So you just want me to fuck you now, ha?". While saying that he positioned himself ready to enter her, but he didn't. He teased her hot wet pussy with the tip of his dick making her moan and pushing herself against him. He kissed her again passionately continuing his teasing. Max couldn't take it anymore and pressed her hips forward to bury him finally inside of her. Logan breathed in sharply at that followed by a loud groan pressing Max back at the wall to get even deeper inside her. 

Max clutched her arms around his neck kissing him deeply letting her tongue roam around his mouth and started to circle her hips. That drove Logan wild. He withdrew himself of her almost completely only to push as hard as he possibly could back into her making her scream. He continued pumping into her - both screaming and groaning as loud as they could at the deep penetration. Logan felt that he couldn't last any longer as he felt Max walls contracting around him. A couple more hard thrusts and they both reached a mind blowing orgasm. Logan spilled himself in her and Max screamed his name after collapsing on his shoulder. 

They kept standing like that for a couple of minutes trying to catch their breaths. Max head buried in his shoulder and Logan resting his head in her neck. Max was the first one to recover raising her head and pulling Logan's head in for a long and gentle kiss. Even though Logan couldn't feel his legs he knew that they must be weak and shaky. He decided to move them a little to bring them in a different position, but as he was still inside of Max he necessarily also moved inside of her while shifting his legs. Not knowing what he was doing he sparked the flame of passion in Max again who instantly got ready to go for another ride. She started circling her hips against him, moaning loudly. 

Logan broke the kiss looking at her in confusion. "Ya know Logan", Max grasped, "You just have to help me out a little bit more." One look in Max dark eyes was enough to convince Logan that he wasn't sated either. He pushed hard inside her again and again until they both reached yet another peek. After catching some breath Logan decided it to be much saver to let Max down now because he sure was spent now and he didn't want to risk to turn her on again within the next 5 minutes. 

He let her down withdrawing himself from her and leaned down to kiss her. But with that simple kiss he got Max going again, her appetite wasn't stilled yet. So he grabbed her and led her over to an old table standing next to the door. He laid her on the table giving her one more kiss and whispered "You know I need just a little rest, but that shouldn't stop me from helping you out here." With that he kissed his way from her mouth to her neck. Moved down to her breasts. After lingering there for a little while he kissed down her flat and firm belly. He left out the mid section and kissed her inner thighs moving her legs over his shoulders to have better access. 

He dove his tongue into her finding her wet and ready for him. He licked her throbbing pussy diving his tongue in as deep as he could. Max was panting heavily due to his ministration and closed her legs more firmly around his shoulders and his neck so he would dive even deeper into her. "Suck me harder", Max pretty much shouted at Logan, "More...right there.....yes.....oh my god Logan.....now......don't stop..." Max panted. Pushing his tongue deep and hard inside her he took his left hand to keep her from falling of the table and his right hand massaged her clit as hard as possible. Soon he felt her walls contract and her liquid all over his mouth and face. He swallowed and wiped the rest of it off with the back of his hand and kissed his way up to the mouth of the still panting Max. 

He kissed her gently until her breath got somewhat normal. "I kind of like that job Max. Could I please have it forever?" Logan asked her with a wide smile on his face feeling more alive than ever in his life before. Max just smiled peacefully and happy, gently stroke his cheek and said: "You really don't know what you got yourself into Logan Cale. But if you insist on it then this job is yours for now and to forever." At that Logan kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss after hearing that the band stopped playing and decided that it's best to leave here, before someone comes looking for them – finding them half naked in the middle of trash cans and broken old furniture. They quickly got dressed and made their way to Logan's car because as Max put it: "There's a lot of work to be done."

THE END


End file.
